


Untitled Frankcest

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, frankcest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic plot was Frankcest with little shit Pencey Prep Frank and angry and sexually frustrated Pro-Rev Frank.</p><p>For Lucia/jamiasluckyvagina because I teased her with Frank on Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Frankcest

Frank’s blood was rushing through his veins, pumping him up even more than the music his fingers were playing and his voice was screaming out. He was angry that night. There was something in the air, in the club that was making him on edge but he lived for it. It’s what made him get out of bed in the morning (or early afternoon if he got laid), what made him grab his guitar and play his heart out.

Pencey Prep were halfway through their short set and Frank’s eyes were already scanning the crowd, looking for someone who might be up for a heated make out at the very least. He wondered if Shaun would buy him another few beers if he was unlucky.

No one in the crowd looked good enough for Frank and, when he screamed out the last lines of their last song, he was getting downtrodden. At least, until he saw a pair of fierce, almost angry eyes and long black hair in the thick of the pit. They bore into his very soul and he felt hot all over. He memorized their face, determined to seek the guy out once they were done removing their equipment.

He came out from the back area in a sweat, the second support band was starting their set and Frank was searching out the mystery man with the angry eyes. They gave him goosebumps and he loved it. A beer bottle was shoved into his hand, Shaun nodding, letting him know it was paid for, and Frank walked around the room. He had finished his first beer when a second was held out in front of him. Looking up the person’s arm, he didn’t recognise any of the ink, and there was a lot of it. He’d love to have that much one day if he could afford it. Frank grabbed the beer, grunting out a ‘thanks’ as his eyes finally focused on the person’s face. 

Angry and intense eyes stared back at him from behind sweaty, jet black hair. The man’s lips were curled in an almost sneer before he wrapped them around the mouth of his own beer bottle, taking a long gulp.

“So, does this count as a first date?” Frank smirked. “Hoping to get lucky in the bathroom?”

The man frowned at his tone. “You’re just lucky I bought you the fucking beer,” he spat.

Frank barely heard him over the screaming guitars but he grinned anyway. Hambone always did say he never knew how people even stood Frank for long enough to want to fuck him. He always figured he just had that kind of body that people ignored what came out of his mouth.

“You know, you’d be pretty hot if you didn’t have that gay ass long hair,” Frank said, complimenting the guy in his own unique way.

The man narrowed his eyes, slamming his mostly empty beer bottle on a table and grabbing Frank by the crook of his elbow. “You’ll think differently in a few years,” he muttered, dragging a willing Frank towards the front entrance.

Frank had the man right where he wanted him. He gave a short wave to his band mates before the two men exited the club and into the warm Jersey summer air. He was shoved up against the brick exterior before the door even shut, a hot mouth on his own and teeth biting hard at his lips. He managed to turn his head long enough to speak. “Y’know, I usually learn a guy’s name before fucking him against a wall.”

“Call me whatever the fuck you want,” the guy growled. His teeth scrapped up the side of Frank’s neck, sending a jolt shooting up his spine.

He wasn’t a fan of being on the receiving end and he’d have to try to turn the tables on this guy. “Hey, asshole,” he said, grabbing a handful of the guy’s shirt and tugging roughly. “Let’s go to my place. Cops don’t appreciate the fine art of two guys fucking out in public in this city.”

Asshole grunted and pulled away, his eyes were still angry and it was just what Frank wanted. It had been a while since he had a nice, quick angry fuck. Maybe he’d even get seconds if asshole was up to it.

Frank counted himself lucky he only lived a few blocks from the club. He tried to keep his cool as they walked to the apartment complex but asshole kept watching him, his hands kept grabbing at his jeans and shirt, trying to get underneath them and Frank let him. Asshole’s hands groped under his shirt; squeezing and pinching at the extra bit of fat he’d been gaining recently.

Asshole, though, he was fit and muscular. Frank couldn’t wait to see what the rest of his body looked like, how far those tattoos go under his clothes. He glanced over at the guy, eyes dragging down his neck and chest. His white v-neck was just low enough to let a chest piece peek out and Frank had to hold back his whine.

It took longer to reach Frank’s door than he would have liked. Asshole was pressed up behind him, rutting into his ass and shoving his hand down the front of Frank’s jeans, palming him over his boxer briefs.

Frank got the door unlocked, dragged asshole inside, kicked the door shut and dropped his keys to the floor. The apartment reeked of pot and booze but the two men were too close together to even notice. 

Asshole had pressed Frank against the wall again, yanking at his belt and biting at his lips.

“Slow down, old man. What? Is your dick gonna fall off if you don’t get some action?” Frank teased.

“Like you’re not as hard as me right now,” asshole snipped, cupping Frank through his jeans.

Frank let out a cut off moan and pulled himself away from asshole. “Bedroom. Now,” he purred. He grabbed asshole’s arm and pulled him to the room, intending to push him to the bed. He turned and asshole grabbed his hips, holding him firmly in place when he tried to turn them both. Frank was forced backwards, his calves pressing against the mattress before being shoved down to his back. “Hey!” he whined, pushing himself up to his elbows.

Asshole crawled over him, knees on either side of his hips as he leaned down, kissing Frank again. Frank’s hands tugged at asshole’s shirt, working it up his body and over his head before tossing it to the messy floor. His own shirt was pulled off and tossed to the side along with it and asshole worked on opening the clasp on Frank’s belt.

He squirmed underneath him, working their jeans off. Frank watched as asshole removed their underwear. He eyed up the guy’s tattoos, seeing one or two he had himself in similar locations. “Nice ink,” he commented, feeling his shoes and socks being tugged off.

“Thanks,” asshole grunted. He crawled his way back on top of Frank, licking and biting at his stomach and chest. He was going far too slow for Frank’s sex drive and Frank shifted his knees. 

“C’mon dude, let’s get this started,” he whined and grabbed at his shoulders, trying to pull him up to his face and flip them over.

He knew asshole wouldn’t give up easily but he didn’t expect him to turn Frank over and hold his hands to the bed above his head. “No,” asshole purred into his ear, “it’s been far too long since I’ve been on top so you’re gonna take it and fucking love it.” He bit gently on the shell of Frank’s ear, tugging lightly before letting go and licking it. “That fucking prick is a cock slut and he knows it but he won’t let me fuck him when I’m aching,” he mumbled. “Always talking about how I look so desperate and needy when I have a dick in my ass.”

“Who? Your boyfriend?” Frank sneered. He pushed his back up, flexing his shoulders and trying to turn back over.

Asshole hummed, his free hand sliding down Frank’s back. “You could call him that,” he said. He placed his hand in the center of Frank’s shoulder blades and pushed, pressing him back down to the bed. He worked Frank’s legs open, slipping his knees in between them and leaned over to the nightstand. Yanking the drawer open, asshole grabbed out the new bottle of lube and set it on the bed.

“How’d you know my lube was in there? You been stalking my sweet ass?” Frank asked. He craned his neck to watch the guy.

“Lucky guess,” asshole replied, reaching for the pillow under Frank’s head. He pulled it away and lifted Frank’s hips, wedging the folded pillow under them.

Frank shifted again, rubbing his dick against the fabric of his pillowcase and groaning. “Fuck man, I thought this would be some angry, get back at your boyfriend sex not a vanilla thing,” he huffed out. He folded his arms under his chin when he heard the cap to the lube pop open. “Ah well, a fuck is a fuck.”

He shivered slightly, drawing in a breath when the guy finally touched him. His fingers were light, just brushing over his hole before one dipped in. Frank was relaxed, almost too relaxed. He was about to threaten falling asleep when asshole shoved three fingers into his ass without warning.

“Oh-oh fuck,” he whined. Frank bit his lip, his toes curling as the guy worked him open. This was what he wanted. Something just on the rough side, something he’d still feel by morning. “C’mon, fucking fuck me already. I’m fucking ready,” he pleaded, wiggling his ass.

Asshole smirked at him, drawing his fingers out halfway before shoving them back in quickly, making Frank moan. “You’re ready when I say you’re ready,” he growled, twisting and curling his fingers.

“C’mon, asshole. I know you don’t have long before your Viagra wears off,” Frank goaded him, grinning to himself when asshole’s fingers slipped out of his ass. “Fucking finally,” he grumbled. He adjusted his hips, raising them a few inches while the guy slicked himself up.

Frank groaned at the first press of the guy’s dick, the crown slipping in quickly. Asshole grabbed his hip with one hand, the other groping around for Frank’s hands. He grasped Frank’s left hand, holding it to the mattress as he slid all the way in with a sigh. 

He let Frank’s hip go and grabbed his other hand, holding them both tightly as he started to roll his hips forward.

Frank groaned again, jerking his ass back into the thrusts. “Fucker, don’t-What? Have you got arthritis or something? C’mon and fuck me like a man,” he spat, glaring over his shoulder.

“Such a temper,” asshole smiled. He snapped his hips forward and Frank moaned. 

He lost balance, knees sliding down the bed and back arching. Frank shuffled his feet, trying to get some leverage but they slipped over the sheets. He clenched his hands, grabbing at the sheet. 

Asshole pushed himself up, hands still holding Frank to the bed as he kept a slow pace. His breathing was slow and even, a soft moan escaping every time Frank clenched around him.

Frank had the side of his face pressed into the bed, clenching his teeth and flexing his fingers. “Faster-fuck,” he whined. “Fucking faster, asshole!” His dick was aching, rubbing up against the side of the pillow. Asshole had deliberately positioned the pillow so Frank couldn’t get off from the friction. Frank figured it was something the guy’s boyfriend probably did to him and he hated it. He tried to wretch one of his hands free with no luck. “P-please,” he begged, biting his lip. “Oh fuck-please!”

“He was right,” asshole whispered and Frank groaned. He picked up his speed, hips smacking into Frank’s thighs every second or two. 

The sound was obscene to Frank’s ears and he loved it. The air was thick with the stink of sweat and sex and that lingering pot smell.

“So fucking needy,” asshole breathed into Frank’s ear. His breath was hot and wet and Frank whined. 

His face was slick with sweat, his arms ached from being held above his head and his thighs were shaking. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams. He wanted to come but he didn’t have the right angle to get the friction he needed. “Just-shit-touch me or something. Please,” Frank pleaded only to be ignored.

Asshole’s movements started to falter, his legs shaking underneath him and hips jerking as he reached his orgasm. Frank couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough to see his face but he managed to catch a glimpse of an open mouth and scrunched up eyebrows.

He whined and bucked his hips back, trying to get the guy moving again or at least pay Frank’s dick some attention.

The guy pulled out slowly with a low, drawn out moan. “Don’t move, just enjoy,” he whispered, kissing Frank’s shoulder.

Frank whined again. He didn’t know if he could stay still. His legs were twitching, toes curling and uncurling as the guy moved back to sit on the bed. He watched the guy lean down and his eyes widened. “Woah! What are you do-oh god!” he groaned, fisting the sheet and ass pressing back. “Fuck-I, fuck.”

Asshole’s tongue was soft, licking a thick streak from the underside of Frank’s balls to the base of his spine. “I knew you’d like it,” he purred.

Frank’s head was spinning. He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth, whimpering when the guy grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly. The guy continued to lick his hole; tongue just barely dipping inside as Frank writhed. “I’m gonna-fuck,” he panted, feet sliding over the sheet and eyes clenched shut. “I’m gonna…”

“Do it,” asshole smirked. He moved up Frank’s body, biting at his back while he stroked his dick. “Come. You know you want to,” he hummed and Frank keened.

He whined deep in his throat as he came onto his bed sheets and pillow, body curling up tightly before falling slack. “Fuck, that was-“ he started, swallowing thickly as asshole grabbed the pillow and yanked the case off of it.

“You were wonderful,” he said, handing the pillow over. 

Frank grabbed it and shoved it under his head. Asshole was sliding to the edge of the bed, reaching down for his underwear. “Where ya goin’?” he asked lazily. He was fighting sleep as he watched the guy get dressed.

“My time’s almost up,” asshole said, mostly to himself. 

“Time?” Frank repeated. He yawned and felt a hand on his lower back, rubbing gently. He heard the guy say something about sleep before he was out.

He woke with a start, body grimy with sweat and cum and he groaned. “Dude?” he called out. Frank sat up and rubbed at his eyes, yawning. “Hey, asshole, where’d ya go?”

Silence answered him and he frowned. He scratched at his hair and looked at the alarm clock. It was almost noon. He figured the guy left hours ago. 

A small note was on his nightstand in front of the clock and he grabbed it. Rubbing his eyes again and stretching, he read the note. He had to read it a few times before the words sunk in.

_When you meet a loser named Gerard Way, he’ll ask you to be in his band. Say yes xo Frank_

Frank frowned, trying to rack his memory for what asshole looked like. He remembered the tattoos, hazel eyes and his dumb smirk but nothing else. He wondered if he’d meet him again.


End file.
